Not That Bad
by Barbara123
Summary: Sasuke, bocah 5 tahun itu merasa kalau kehidupan di TK-nya serasa seperti neraka. Namun, apakah dia akan tetap merasa seperti itu ketika Naruto Namikaze hadir di kelasnya? 5-year-old Sasuke dan Naruto. Shounen-ai. Oneshot. Challenge dari shindanmaker. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: shounen-ai, OOC, typos, alur cepat, dll!

AN: aku membuat fiction ini karena challenge dari shindanmaker. haha. enjoy guys :)

* * *

**Not That Bad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha memang masih berusia 5 tahun, namun darah Uchiha mengalir dengan kuat di dirinya. Dengan mata onyx-nya yang bundar dan tajam itu, dia bisa menilai anak-anak lain di kelasnya.

Di hari pertama sekolah, Sasuke langsung menyatakan kalau dia _benci_ dengan kelasnya.

Tentu saja Mikoto Uchiha, sang Ibu yang prihatin, menanyakan kenapa Sasuke membenci kelasnya. Toh, dia sudah sukses membuat Fugaku setuju untuk memasukkan anaknya di sekolah biasa, bukan belajar di rumah di bawah bimbingan guru privat. Mikoto percaya kalau anak seumuran Sasuke harus bermain di kelas dan menjadi anak normal, bukan belajar seharian.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau bercerita kenapa dia benci dengan kelasnya. Namun Mikoto yakin kalau Sasuke akan kembali seperti normal di hari kedua. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke hanya anak berumur 5 tahun. Dia pasti akan lupa apa yang terjadi di hari pertama dan semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah di hari berikutnya.

Lagi-lagi Mikoto salah besar.

"Sasuke, sayang. Ayo dimakan dong nasinya." Mikoto mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Sasuke yang masih melotot ke arah makanannya. "Kau nanti telat."

"_Little brother_, makanan itu tidak akan hilang dengan sendirinya meski kau mendelik seperti itu." Itachi dengan santai menjentik kening Sasuke, membuat adiknya melotot semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya yang mungil, seakan-akan sedang mengusir nyamuk. Tentu saja Itachi tidak menyerah. Dia langsung menyabet mangkuk nasi Sasuke dan meraih sendok terdekat. "Kau tahu, di keluarga Uchiha, tidak ada yang disuapi setelah mereka menembus usia tiga tahun."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi.

"Ayo, aaahhhh!"

"Tidak mau!" Sasuke mulai menjerit ketika Itachi menyuapinya secara paksa.

Fugaku hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. Itachi memang selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mempermalukan Sasuke di depan keluarga, namun Sasuke tidak biasanya mogok makan begini. Sejak kapan anaknya menjadi seperti ini? "Sasuke, ada yang mau kau ceritakan?"

"Tidak mau."

Tiga pasang mata onyx menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, membuat anak itu meringkuk. "Ada… anak ini di sekolah…"

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya, menceritakan apa yang terjadi di hari pertama. Tentu saja dia sudah mengingat semua nama anak-anak di kelasnya. "Chouji Akimichi selalu mengunyah keripik di kelas. Berisik."

Fugaku mengangguk.

"Kiba Inuzuka membawa anjing di kelas." Sasuke mulai mendelik, membuat Mikoto cekikikan. Sasuke tidak tahu betapa imutnya dia ketika dia melotot dengan matanya yang bundar itu.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Anjingnya… di bukuku…"

Fugaku dan Mikoto terdiam. Tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut, mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Kemarin Sasuke pulang dengan tangan kosong, sama sekali tidak membawa buku barunya. Itachi mulai meringis ketika membayangkan buku Sasuke dikencingi anjing.

"Rock Lee. Dia mengenakan pakaian hijau dari atas sampai bawah." Wajah Sasuke memucat. "Dia menantangku lomba lari. Aku menang. Lalu dia… menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan berlari sekolah sepuluh keliling sampai dia…" Sasuke membekap mukanya. "Bukan salahku! Dia sendiri yang lari sampai pingsan dengan mulut berbusa!"

Mikoto cepat-cepat memeluk Sasuke dengan rasa prihatin. "Sayang… tidak ada yang bilang kalau itu salahmu."

"Dia akan menantangku lagi hari ini." Sasuke berbisik.

Wajah Itachi mulai berseri-seri. "Bagus." Dia cepat-cepat kembali memasang topeng serius ketika Mikoto mendelik ke arahnya.

"Anak-anak cewek mengejarku semua." Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya, seakan-akan apa yang dialaminya belum cukup mengenaskan saja. "Ada satu cewek ini… Sakura Haruno. Dia memaksaku bermain _barbie_ dengannya." Mata Sasuke menunjukan sorot kebencian sedangkan wajah Itachi semakin berseri-seri.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, mengusap rambut Sasuke. "Sasuke, bermain boneka itu tidak apa-apa. Kan kamu masih ke…"

"Merendahkan martabat Uchiha." Fugaku menggeram, membuat istrinya memutar bola matanya. "Kita pindahkan saja Sasuke. Masih banyak TK yang bagus."

"Fugaku. Kita tidak boleh begitu. Toh teman-teman Sasuke masih kecil. Kan normal mereka seperti itu. Menurutku Sasuke harus berteman dengan anak-anak ceria seperti mereka daripada anak-anak robot di sekolah pilihanmu." Mikoto berujar dengan tegas, membuat sang kepala keluarga tidak bisa berkutik. "Sasuke. Kau akan sekolah hari ini. Ibu yakin teman-temanmu menyukaimu, makanya mereka begitu. Nah sekarang, habiskan makananmu."

Sasuke hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir, mulai mengunyah nasi di depannya.

Itachi melahap sisa makanannya dan bertanya dengan nada polos. "Boleh aku mampir ke TK Sasuke hari ini?"

**xxx**

Sasuke masih lima tahun, namun dia mulai mengerti dengan perkataan orang dewasa bahwa 'hidup itu seperti neraka'.

Naruto Namikaze berlari di sekitar kelas, membentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar dan menirukan suara pesawat.

"Naruto! Jangan buat keributan! Pelajaran sudah dimulai!" Iruka berteriak. "Duduk di samping Sasuke sekarang!"

Naruto menggerutu, berhenti berlari dan menoleh kesana-kemari. Dia tidak tahu siapa itu Sasuke. Dia tidak masuk kemarin karena dia terkena demam. Namun, dia merasakan tatapan tajam yang berasal dari anak yang berambut seperti buntut bebek. "Kau pasti Sasuke!" Naruto berseru riang. Dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke, masih memasang cengiran lebarnya. Bocah pirang itu terdiam bingung ketika Sasuke tidak membalasnya. "Hei! Kau Sasuke kan?"

Sasuke masih tidak menjawab, sibuk menulis kosakata di bukunya.

"Pensilmu keren sekali!" Naruto kembali berseru ketika dia melihat pensil mekanik Sasuke. Karena masih kecil, dia cuma boleh memakai pensil kayu biasa. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pensil mekanik itu, namun tangan Sasuke menepis tangannya.

"Diam, berisik."

Naruto melongo. "_Teme_. Kau mengajak berantem?"

"Kau kira kau bisa menang dariku, _dobe_?"

Di detik berikutnya dua bocah itu sudah berguling-guling di kelas, saling membenturkan tinju di wajah masing-masing.

**xxx**

Sasuke tidak tahu hukuman mana yang lebih berat; menulis 'aku-tidak-akan-berkelahi-lagi' sampai seratus kali atau diseret Sakura Haruno bermain rumah-rumahan. Lebih parahnya, Naruto Namikaze ikut di dalam permainan rumah-rumahan ini.

"Kenapa aku juga harus main dengan _teme_ ini?!" Naruto meraung.

"Kau kira aku mau bermain denganmu?" Sasuke menggeram.

"Apa, _teme_?!"

"Kau tuli, _usuratonkachi_?"

"Sudah! Diam!" Sakura menghentakkan boneka barbie-nya. "Kita kan mau main rumah-rumahan, jadi harus akrab ya!" Sesaat, anak itu mendelik ke arah Ino yang berhasil menyeret Shikamaru dan Chouji bermain rumah-rumahan. Memangnya mau dia kalah dengan Ino. "Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ jadi suami istri." Sakura cekikikan, merangkul tangan Sasuke. "Ini anak kami, Bubu-_chan_." Sakura memeluk boneka Barbie-nya.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah sang boneka Barbie. Dia memutuskan kalau dia membenci boneka itu untuk selama-lamanya. Alasannya gampang. Boneka itu mengenakan gaun pink, dengan anting-anting berwarna pink, rambut yang tidak kalah pink-nya. Selain itu, nama seperti apa Bubu-_chan_ itu?

"Lalu? Aku jadi apa dong?!" Naruto mengerang.

"Pembantu kami." Sakura menjawab tanpa ragu.

Naruto melongo.

"Iya! Kau jadi _butler_ ya! Jadi kau harus melakukan apa saja yang kami inginkan!" Sakura cekikikan sedangkan Sasuke mulai menyeringai. "Oke! Ayo mulai mainnya! Aaah, aku panas nih! Naruto, minta air." Sakura berbaring di tikar, mengibaskan wajahnya.

"Aku juga." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek.

Bocah pirang itu hanya bisa melongo semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia nyaris membentak tidak mau bermain game ini lagi, namun tatapan tajam Sakura membuat Naruto meringkuk ketakutan.

**xxx**

Selama dua hari dengan penuh cobaan, baru kali ini Sasuke merasa kalau dia berada di dalam surga. "Lebih kencang lagi."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, mengipasi Sasuke. "Sudah mainnya! Sakura-_chan_ sendiri tidak main lagi dengan kita!" Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang merangkai bunga. "Kau apakan Sakura? Kenapa dia tidak terlihat senang tadi?" Naruto bertanya bingung. Ketika dia kembali dengan dua kaleng jus, Sakura berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"Aku cerai dengannya." Sasuke menjawab santai, membuat Naruto melongo.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Bubu-_chan_? Dia kan anakmu!" Bocah pirang itu berseru kencang. "Kasian Bubu-_chan_!"

Alis Sasuke langsung naik sebelah. "Jangan ulang nama keramat itu." Sasuke mengusap bulu kuduknya yang sudah berdiri semua. "Aku biarkan Sakura menguasai hak asuhnya."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil termangu-mangu. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan tapi peduli amatlah. "Lalu? Kenapa aku masih menjadi _butter_?"

"_Butler_." Sasuke membenarkan. "Kenapa? Karena aku belum memecatmu."

"Kalau begitu aku mau berhenti! Aku mengundurkan diri!"

"Kau mau menyerah secepat itu?"

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah, _dattebayo_!"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Tentu saja. Kalau Naruto cepat menyerah, mana seru main dengannya.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Panggil aku _master_."

Naruto mendelik, membuat Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Hei, kita berteman ya!"

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke terpaku sesaat. "Kenapa?"

"Memangnya harus ada alasan?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung. "Aku suka padamu. Ayo berteman!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Diam-diam, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya yang biasanya pucat itu. Berteman? Berarti Naruto akan menjadi teman pertamanya. Dia menatap wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri. Perlahan-lahan senyuman Sasuke muncul. "Oke."

"Yes! Tapi kita juga rival ya! Aku tidak mau mengalah, _dattebayo_!"

"Tentu." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Senyuman Sasuke menghilang ketika dia merasakan gemuruh di perutnya. "Aku lapar." Dia memberitahu Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Beli makanan."

"Uang jajanku habis buat beli jus kalian."

Sasuke mendengus. Dia lapar, namun dia sendiri tidak membawa uang. Bekal buatan ibunya sudah habis dimakan Chouji. "Aku lapar." Sasuke mengulangi ucapannya. Begini-begini, bocah Uchiha itu selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Oohh! Aku tahu!" Naruto berseru. Dia menyeringai lebar. "Tunggu aku, _master_!" Di detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah menjatuhkan kipas di tangannya dan berlari menjauh dari taman, membuat Sasuke terpaku.

Bocah berambut raven itu memejamkan mata, berbaring di rerumputan. Sesaat, dia merasa sedikit kesepian tanpa Naruto yang ribut. Bocah itu selalu berisik, namun karena kehadiran Naruto, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sendirian.

"Sasuke!"

Suara Naruto membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunan.

"Hehehe," Naruto meringis, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggung. "Aku ada sesuatu untukmu!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini!" Naruto menyodorkan buah bundar berwarna merah. "Ada di kebun sekolah!"

Sasuke terpaku, menatap tomat di tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bengong begitu, sudah kucuci kok!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Mau atau tidak? Aku juga lapar, tapi aku tidak suka tomat! Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?" Naruto tetap berceloteh, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Sasuke menatap tomat itu dengan tatapan tajam sejak tadi.

"Aku mau." Sasuke langsung menyabet tomat itu dari tangan Naruto. "Kerja bagus, _butler_."

"Hehehe!" Naruto kembali meringis. Senyumnya melebar ketika dia melihat Sasuke yang melahap tomat itu seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. "Hei! Belnya sudah bunyi!" Naruto mengeluh ketika mendengar bel tanda istirahat telah usai.

Sasuke mengangguk, menjilat sari tomat yang menempel di jarinya.

"Aku sudah bukan _butter_-mu kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "_Butler_. Bukan _butter. Butter_ itu mentega." Sasuke mendengus. Sekilas, Sasuke melirik ke arah pensil mekanik di saku seragamnya. Sasuke sangat menyukai pensil berwarna silver itu. Itachi memberi pensil itu padanya.

"Ayo masuk kelas!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke, menarik anak itu. "Eh! Sasuke, masih ada sisa tomat di wajahmu." Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Naruto sudah mendekatinya, menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Sasuke, menghapus sisa sari tomat. "Ekk! Tidak enak!" Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan raut wajah jijik.

Sasuke hanya bisa berkedip. Terpaku sesaat.

"Sudah yuk. Ayo kembali ke kelas!"

"Tunggu." Sasuke meremas tangan Naruto. Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke menyodorkan pensil yang ada di sakunya. "Untukmu."

Naruto melongo, menatap pensil mekanik itu. "Sungguh? Benarkah?!"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Yeey! Makasih Sasuke!" Naruto memeluk erat sahabatnya. Sasuke hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk karena kehabisan napas. "Kalau begitu, ini untukmu! Aku sebenarnya menyimpan ini untuk Ibu sebagai oleh-oleh, tapi untukmu saja!" Dengan cengiran lebar, Naruto mengeluarkan tomat yang satu lagi. Tomat itu jauh lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya, namun Sasuke menerima tomat itu dengan senyuman lebar. Dia mempererat gandengan tangan Naruto, berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas bersama sahabatnya.

Tanpa kedua bocah itu sadari, sepasang mata onyx mengintai dari balik kamera. Itachi menyeringai, memotret Sasuke yang menggandeng Naruto. Sejak tadi dia sudah ada disana, mengintai Sasuke. Itachi mengharapkan sesuatu seperti Sasuke bermain boneka Barbie, namun foto Naruto yang mencium Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ohh, ibunya pasti senang. Ayahnya juga.

Dan yang paling penting, dia punya 'bukti' untuk mempermalukan adiknya di depan keluarga lagi.

Sungguh, dia memang kakak yang terbaik. Itachi menggelengkan kepala, puas akan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**END**

**AN: haha, seperti yang ditulis di atas, aku menulis fic ini karena challenge dari website shindanmaker :p**

**itu website dimana author bisa memasukkan nama mereka dan websitenya nanti kasih challenge.**

**aku dapat ini... haha**

_**Barbara123 writes Shonen-ai, K+, Humor, in 6 days. [Tomato, Pencil, Butler.]**_

**jadi... yaah, moga-moga readers suka fic challenge ini :)**


End file.
